En retard Papa
by Karen Killa
Summary: Les actions de Thranduil le jour de l'arrivée de Smaug ont eu beaucoup de conséquences, une en particulier, elle a brisé Dwalin. Il était marié à sa One, une mi-elfe, mi-naine qui vivait à Erébor et l'avait épousé, jusqu'au jour où il la rejette après l'arrivée de Smaug, ignorant qu'elle était enceinte. Il ne l'apprend que des années après, à son arrivée à Imladris. Il est papa.
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _ _Dwalin, je t'en supplie ne fait pas ça." implora Gilthoniel, une femme de petite taille avec des oreilles pointues, elle était rousse et avait des yeux noisettes, elle était magnifique, même les yeux rougis par les larmes mais le nain en face d'elle avait un visage de marbre. La faisant pleurer d'avantage encore, c'était le nain qu'elle aimait, qu'elle avait épousé, elle était sa__ _ ** _ **One**_**_ _ _et il était l'amour de sa vie, elle le savait. Si les nains avaient une personne prédestinée, qu'ils réalisaient plus ou moins rapidement selon les cas, les elfes n'aimait qu'une seule fois et ils donnaient leur cœur entier à cette personne. Tout comme les nains, pour autant là elle était rejeté par son mari parce que .. elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi, il la connaissait, elle n'était pas Thranduil, elle avait aidé autant de gens que possible quand Smaug avait attaqué, tout en priant pour que son mari s'en sorte, lui revienne. Elle aurait presque préféré être brûlé par le dragon, tout plutôt que ça.__

 _ _"Pars, te voir m'est insupportable. Je ne sais pas quel enchantement tu as utilisé mais ça ne marche plus." dit froidement le guerrier avant de lui tourner le dos pour retrouver son cousin et prince, qui regardait la scène avec un air fier. Laissant sa femme pleurer, agenouillée dans l'herbe et se tenant le ventre.__

* * *

Gloin venait juste d'accepter au nom de la compagnie la proposition des elfes, leur offre d'hospitalité, la nuit avait été longue entre les trolls puis la course pour éviter les orcs et la Compagnie était fatiguée, les nains désiraient aussi un bon repas et comme Gandalf l'avait pointé, ils avaient besoin d'information pour savoir où exactement se trouvait la porte pour entrer discrètement dans Erebor. Les elfes étaient, malheureusement, leur meilleure chance. Ils s'apprêtaient donc à suivre un des elfes pour aller prendre un bain et se changer avant le repas, lorsque pour la deuxième fois depuis leur arrivée des bruits de sabot se firent entendre et ils se tournèrent pour voir un autre groupe arriver. Tous avaient le visage caché par une capuche, néanmoins ils étaient tous armés cependant ils ne portaient pas d'armure, ça semblait plus être un groupe de voyageur vu le peu qu'ils pouvaient voir de leur tenue. Les nains avaient ressorti leurs armes prêt à se battre si nécessaire, tout le contraire de Lord Elrond qui avait un sourire sur le visage.

"Ada, tu as l'air en forme." dit dans la langue commune Elladan en descendant sans attendre de cheval, enlevant sa capuche distraitement, prenant son père dans ses bras. Heureux comme toujours de le retrouver, la même chose pouvait d'ailleurs être dite pour Elrohir, son frère jumeau qui ne perdit pas de temps à les rejoindre. Le départ de leur mère pour _Aman_ avait beaucoup touché leur famille et ils avaient eu besoin de temps, et d'un bon bottage de fesses, avant de réaliser que leur père souffrait tout aucun qu'eux mais que lui il était seul, avec un tas de responsabilité. Depuis ils essayaient de rentrer plus souvent, parfois de force si leurs amis pensaient que ça faisait trop de temps, et ils n'oubliaient jamais de le serrer dans leurs bras, ils ne voulaient pas le perdre et c'était un risque vu à quel point le départ de sa femme lui avait fait mal. Ils avaient été dévoré par la rage et le désir de vengeance mais leur père lui avait été consumé par la tristesse, tout comme leur sœur Arwen qui résidait avec leurs grands parents. Ils auraient pu le perdre.

"C'est bon de vous voir, êtes vous blessés ?" demanda Elrond après un instant où il serra ses fils contre lui, répondant également en langue commune, comprenant que ses fils avaient du parler ainsi souvent au cours des derniers mois, résidant comme ils le faisaient avec les rôdeurs, ils parlaient tous le sindarin bien sûr, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne préféraient pas l'autre langue.

"Non, on va bien Ada."ils répondirent en même temps, comme souvent, échangeant comme à leur habitude un sourire ensuite.

"Dan a vu d'un peu trop près une lame d'orque, mais c'était il y a deux semaines et Ithiliel a tué l'orque en question et l'a sorti de là, et Calben l'a soigné." ajouta ensuite Elrohir gagnant un regard de reproche de son frère qui n'avait pas voulu informer leur père, qui allait sans aucun doute vouloir s'assurer lui même du travail. Elrond regardait d'ailleurs son fils, ses yeux pleins d'inquiétude, s'assurant rapidement qu'il ne souffrait pas et qu'il ne saignait pas non plus, il semblait se tenir debout sans souci néanmoins le Seigneur d'Imladris allait vérifier. Néanmoins ça pouvait attendre quelques minutes, il voulait aussi s'assurer que ceux qu'il considérait ses enfants allaient bien, les triplets descendaient juste de cheval, prenant leur temps et il le savait, observant Gandalf et la Compagnie, ils n'avaient même pas enlevé leurs capuches. Une part de lui voulait présenter les nains, non qu'il connaisse leur nom à tous mais il savait suffisamment, après tout Thorin était présent, un nain à qui ils en voulaient beaucoup, et si il était là chance était que leur père soit aussi présent.

"Merci alors d'avoir sauvé mes fils, et je suis heureux de vous revoir." il salua donc.

"C'est pas comme si on avait pas l'habitude." dit Hurin en enlevant sa capuche, roux avec des yeux gris acier, il avait aussi une légère barbe, surprenant grandement les nains qui ne s'y attendaient pas. Il était petit, tout comme ses deux compagnons, quoiqu'un est bien plus grand que les deux autres, mais sinon Hurin était aussi grand qu'un nain en réalité. Ce qui était surprenant pour eux.

"Oui on le fait en permanence, c'est un instinct maintenant." acquiesça un autre mâle, le plus grand, il faisait facilement une tête de plus que Hurin, ses cheveux étaient roux mais ses yeux étaient noisettes, il avait l'air gentil et avait lui aussi une légère barbe, moins grosse que son frère en tout cas. "Pas vrai sis ?" il demanda en se tournant vers le troisième membre qui était un peu plus petit que Hurin, ou petite vu que c'était une femme.

"Je suppose oui, si ils pouvaient s'attirer des ennuis un peu moins souvent ça serait néanmoins agréable." elle commenta en enlevant elle aussi sa capuche, dévoilant des cheveux bruns foncés attachés en chignon et des yeux gris cendrés, elle était magnifique, les nains ne pouvaient pas le nier, même avec ses oreilles d'elfe, et sa voix était mélodieuse.

En la voyant Fili sentit son pouls battre plus fort, une attraction instantanée et il dut se retenir pour ne pas pâlir, c'était une elfe, même si elle était plus petite que les autres elfes, enfin à part pour les deux hommes à côté d'elle, et en plus ce n'était pas du tout le moment pour qu'il rencontre sa _One_ , Thorin allait faire une crise. Néanmoins il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était magnifique, même si elle semblait étrangement familière, les deux hommes aussi d'ailleurs. Et puis ce n'était qu'une attraction pour le moment, ça ne voulait pas dire que les autres signes se manifesteraient aussi, c'était juste parce qu'il n'avait pas vu de femme depuis un petit moment et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir une femme de sa taille ici, c'était juste pour ça.

"Ah. Des loups." hurla soudainement le hobbit, Bilbon Sacquet en faisant un bond, en effet deux loups arrivaient vers eux et les nains étaient plus que prêts à les recevoir.

"Faites leurs du mal et je vous tranche." dit brusquement Hurin aux nains, les seuls à avoir réagi, il n'était pas particulièrement un fan des nains, il n'en avait pas croisé beaucoup mais ils avaient tous réagi de manière identique en apprenant qu'un de ses parents était un nain tandis que l'autre était en partie elfe, très mal. Hurin ne se souciait vraiment que d'un nombre réduit de personne, il avait de l'affection pour plusieurs personnes bien sûr néanmoins il n'y en avait que deux qu'il protégerait quoiqu'il arrive et quoiqu'elles fassent, pour protéger autant leur vie que leur sourire. Ces deux personnes étaient Calden et Ithiliel, sa famille. Les loups étaient précieux pour Ithiliel, il savait à quel point elle aimait les animaux à la base et si elle s'en occupait alors c'était bon, il était hors de question de leur faire du mal. En plus ces deux loups avaient sauvé leurs vies plusieurs fois, donc non seulement elle tenait à eux mais ils la protégeaient, alors personne ne leur ferait du mal tant qu'il pouvait l'en empêcher.

"Hurin." dit doucement Ithiliel, un léger sourire sur les lèvres mais ses yeux sérieux, elle était touchée que son frère veuille ainsi la protéger vu qu'elle tenait aux deux loups, néanmoins menacer des invités de Lord Elrond n'était pas une bonne chose. Et avec le caractère des nains à prendre en compte... mieux valait calmer les choses rapidement, surtout vu que celui de son frère n'était guère mieux et qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement les nains. "Mon frère s'est mal exprimé, les loups sont des amis et ils ne vous attaqueront pas." elle assura aux nains en les regardant avec un sourire poli.

"Tant qu'ils ne vous sentent pas en danger, ou que vous n'en donniez pas l'ordre n'est ce pas ?" releva Gandalf qui connaissait les triplets, il avait escorté leur mère jusqu'à Fondcombe après tout et comme ils résidaient souvent dans la cité elfique, il les avait parfois revu, ils étaient tous les trois des gens formidables, et talentueux, Calden était un des meilleurs guérisseurs, après Elrond, et pourtant il était très jeune, le don de Hurin était surtout dans la forge, quoique les deux autres étaient doués, tandis que Ithiliel avait un don avec les animaux. Les deux loups n'étaient qu'une preuve supplémentaire, ils lui étaient entièrement fidèles et étaient capable de battre des wargs si nécessaire, malgré la différence de taille.

"Alag et Beren ne s'attaqueront pas à des invités de Lord Elrond tant qu'ils respectent les règles de l'hospitalité bien sûr. Un plaisir de vous revoir Mithrandir." répondit simplement Ithiliel, si les nains n'attaquaient pas les habitants d'Imladris alors ses loups n'attaqueraient pas. C'était un moyen de rassurer tout en avertissant, Hurin était celui dont la confiance en peu était la plus visible, mais Ithiliel était la même, juste moins marquée et plus discrète, tandis que Calden était plus ouvert aux gens. Les deux loups, deux gros loups noirs, ne perdirent pas de temps à venir la trouver, demandant des caresses qu'elle prodigua volontiers, en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière se fit entendre.

"Dan, Riri, Hurin, Calden, Liel." appelait un petit garçon de dix ans tout en courant vers eux, dévalant les escaliers. Néanmoins une fois en bas il ne se jeta pas dans les bras de ses frères, d'adoption, non il les évita pour sauter au cou de Ithiliel qui le reçut volontiers, suffisamment grande, par rapport à lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras et le lever sans soucis de terre.

"Coucou Estel." elle salua avec un doux sourire en l'embrassant sur le front.

"Pourquoi pas nos bras Esthel ?" demandèrent en chœur Elladan et Elrohir, qui contrairement aux deux frères de la femme, n'étaient pas satisfaits en la voyant sourire. Et puis ils aimaient taquiner, donc ça jouait aussi dans leurs protestations.

"Liel est plus gentille." répondit Estel sans desserrer ses bras.

"Ça fait plaisir à entendre _petit cœur,_ je suis aussi contente de te voir, mais qu'as tu à me demander ?" demanda Ithiliel avec un doux sourire sur le visage, elle était toujours heureuse de voir le jeune Estel, ayant aussi bien connu son père, mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était taquin et qu'il ne se comportait ainsi que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à demander ou si il avait fait une bêtise, quoique vu qu'elle venait à peine de rentrer elle pensait que c'était le premier cas.

"Ada a dit que tu m'aiderais à choisir un cheval." expliqua Estel qui avait attendu ça depuis des années, ça et apprendre à se battre, il voulait être comme ses frères aînés et Lord Glorfindel.

"Ah, je comprends mieux." sourit encore plus Ithiliel, la rendant encore plus belle aux yeux d'un certain prince, tandis que d'autres nains la regardaient avec attention, elle était familière pour certain, étrangement familière.

 _"_ _ _On peut il y aller, s'il te plait, s'il te plait__ _._ " demanda impatient Estel, passant même en sindarin, une langue plus familière pour lui.

"Estel..." soupira Ithiliel qui ne voulait pas lui refuser cela, elle savait à quel point il avait attendu pour ça, lui demandant toujours de monter à cheval avec elle ou un autre cavalier.

"Liel." plaida Estel, qui la connaissait bien et savait que lorsqu'elle soupirait ainsi un non n'était pas loin.

"Estel ne la force pas." demanda Elrond.

"Si on faisait un marché ?" proposa Ithiliel au lieu de dire non, reposant au passage le petit garçon qui avait demandé à descendre.

"Un marché ?" il demanda avec une moue.

"Oui, un marché. Je vais prendre un bain et me reposer un peu et après, on fait ce que tu veux. Dans les limites des règles bien sûr." elle proposa avec un sourire.

"Ce que je veux ?" demanda Estel avec un grand sourire.

"Oui, je suis à ta disposition, juste deux heures pour moi avant d'accord ?" elle confirma.

"Pourquoi tu ne nous dis pas ce genre de chose Ithiliel ?" demanda avec la tête penchée Elladan, un sourire taquin sur le visage, la jeune femme ne lui accorda pas un regard, observant à la place Estel.

"Parce que sinon, Lord Elrond devrait pleurer la mort de deux de ses fils, ou la possibilité de leur descendance." dit de suite Calden tandis que Hurin sortait un poignard pour jouer avec et montrer qu'il soutenait entièrement la déclaration de son frère, une expression très effrayante sur son visage, Calden lui avait un sourire poli et froid, ce qui était aussi effrayant.

"Un bain ?" répéta avec une moue Estel qui ne comprenait pas du tout l'intérêt et qui avait ignoré la pâleur de ses frères d'adoption aux paroles de Calden.

"Oui, un bain." confirma Ithiliel.

"Je vois pas l'intérêt, tu vas te resalir ensuite vu que tu vas aller aux écuries." pointa Elrohir.

"Tu n'en vois pas l'intérêt mais moi si, on a combattu des orques et j'ai l'impression d'être recouverte de leurs sang, alors je vais prendre un bain. Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez." dit fermement Ithiliel, il était visible que les jumeaux voulaient dire quelque chose mais les mines des frères de leur amie leur firent changer d'avis.

Ithiliel disparut peu après, après avoir assuré Estel qu'elle ne serait pas longue, Calden décida d'aller s'entraîner un peu, il était un excellent combattant, particulièrement à l'épée, néanmoins il voulait apprendre à lancer des couteaux de manière efficace, et ce depuis des années, le problème était qu'il n'était pas très doué néanmoins il était déterminé. De son côté Hurin alla à la forge, tandis que Elrohir prenait Estel dans ses bras et que Elladan était tiré à l'infirmerie par son père, Lindir de son côté montrait le chemin de leurs quartiers aux nains, à Gandalf et à Bilbon qui était absolument fasciné par tout ce qu'il voyait.

Dwalin lui était bien plus concentré sur l'apparence des trois elfes plus petits, à l'apparence familière, particulièrement la femme vu qu'elle portait autour du cou un collier qu'il connaissait bien. Vu qu'il l'avait forgé et qu'il l'avait donné à Gilthoniel pour leurs fiançailles, après qu'il l'ait courtisé. C'était un collier avec des saphirs dessus, une pierre spéciale pour eux, mais comment cette femme pouvait l'avoir ?


	2. Rencontre

**Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Je suis désolée, ça fait presqu'un an depuis que j'ai écrit le premier chapitre et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté un nouveau chapitre plus tôt. Si vous me lisez encore, je suis vraiment désolée mais voici la suite. Merci pour votre support, votre patience, merci de lire cette fic, de la suivre, de la mettre en favori et surtout merci de la commenter. Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

LoupRubis : **Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise en tout cas, désolée pour l'attente, je suis dessus, promis. Oui, mais il va falloir attendre un moment avant qu'il fasse plus que la regarder de loin, sans trop oser lui parler. Merci en tout cas.**

Sasam Moon : **Heureuse que tu aies aimé, j'espère que c'est toujours le cas et désolée pour l'attente.**

Auriane07 : **Merci beaucoup, en espérant que tu aimes aussi ce nouveau chapitre.**

Ithiliel avait retrouvé avec plaisir son siège dans l'aile du Second Âge, un endroit où elle pouvait lire tranquillement avec Alag et Beren, ses loups, sans que Lindir ne les regarde de manière suspicieuse, elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer, il avait ses raisons néanmoins c'était agaçant. Certes ses loups avaient pausé quelques soucis aux cuisines et ils avaient causé quelques accidents en s'endormant à des endroits gênants mais ils ne méritaient quand même pas ces regards noirs. Quoiqu'elle pouvait reconnaître qu'ils avaient remarqué l'attitude de Lindir et qu'ils le provoquaient un peu, mais un tout petit peu et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle avait une preuve, c'était simplement un sentiment. Et si jamais Lindir ou quelqu'un d'autre le remarquait et bien elle blâmerait Elrohir et Elladan.

Elle avait bien sûr tenu sa parole envers Estel, le fils de son défunt ami Arathorn et un enfant qu'elle adorait, l'aidant à choisir un cheval cependant elle ne lui avait pas donné la leçon, Elladan et Elrohir s'en chargeaient. Ils y tenaient, après tout Estel était leur petit frère, adoptif certes mais pour eux ça ne changeait rien, il faisait parti de la famille, un fait auquel Hurin, Calben et Ithiliel ne pouvaient qu'acquiescer, pensant exactement la même chose. Et puis ils avaient été traité de la même manière lorsqu'ils avaient été enfant et aujourd'hui encore, ils ne partageaient pas le même sang mais elle considérait les deux fils d'Elrond comme ses frères, elle les traitait d'ailleurs comme Hurin et Calben. Ils avaient partagé tellement ensemble tout les cinq, ils étaient sa famille.

Estel avait en tout cas une place spéciale pour eux cinq, il aurait été spécial même si Arathorn avait vécu vu qu'ils avaient été proches de l'homme mais là c'était amplifié vu qu'ils participaient de manière plus importante à son éducation. L'enfant leur avait manqué à tous et il n'y avait pas de doute qu'ils allaient tous faire en sorte de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui avant de devoir repartir en mission. En dehors de passer du temps avec Estel, et aussi Elrond, les cinq guerriers voulaient aussi se détendre, elle lisait donc, Hurin était à la forge et elle ignorait où se trouvait Calben mais supposait qu'il était en train de faire ce qu'il voulait et c'était au final le plus important.

Chacun de leur côté ils se détendaient après les jours de voyage et de danger, le tout pour être en forme au moment où il faudrait repartir. Bien sûr ils n'avaient pas d'obligations, pas vraiment en tout cas, mais ils avaient tous choisi d'être des Dunedains, de se battre aux côtés de ces guerriers qui avaient tant perdu au fil des années. Il y avait eu plusieurs raisons qui les avaient poussé à faire ce choix, mais maintenant c'était leurs vies, ils étaient des Dunedains également et c'était un choix que personnellement Ithiliel ne regrettait pas. Même si elle était une femme et que ça rendait sa position parfois délicate, elle avait le respect des Rodeurs, après tout cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était considérée comme l'une des leurs, mais si jamais elle devait être capturée, elle risquait beaucoup. Un fait qui inquiétait ses proches, elle le savait, et c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle ressentait le besoin de s'isoler un peu. Elle savait que ses frères voulaient simplement la protéger, mais c'était parfois pesant, surtout lorsqu'on ne pouvait pas être tranquille.

Bien des choses lui manquaient lorsqu'elle était sur la route, un lit, la possibilité d'un bain tous les jours, les habitants d'Imladris bien sûr, mais une chose en particulier, c'était ça, pouvoir s'installer quelque part et lire tranquillement, sans se presser, seule, bien sûr ses loups étaient avec elle, mais c'était différent. Elle avait quand même de l'intimité, une chose rare en mission, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Cependant même ici, visiblement, on ne la laissait pas tranquille éternellement, en effet elle entendait deux voix masculines qui venaient vers elle, ce n'était pas des elfes, leurs pas étaient trop lourds, probablement des gens appartenant au groupe de nain en visite. Et si ça n'avait pas été une surprise, pas tellement du côté d'Elrond, l'homme qu'elle appelait oncle et qui l'avait élevé comme sa fille, était accueillant et tolérant, parfois trop même. Cependant les relations elfes/nains n'étaient pas excellentes, surtout depuis Erebor. Elle dut lutter pour ne pas se tendre à la pensée de cette montagne que sa mère avait considéré comme sa maison, et où les gens qu'elle considérait comme ses amis, sa famille même, l'avaient abandonné après l'attaque de Smaug. Le nom de la montagne où sa mère avait tout perdu, sa maison, sa famille et son mari, tout cela parce qu'elle était en partie elfe et qu'après Thranduil, les nains avaient choisi de repousser tout les elfes. Elle ne connaissait pas les identités des nains, quoiqu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment après avoir vu l'apparence d'un et en voyant l'éclat dans le regard du magicien, elle espérait vraiment qu'ils ne venaient pas d'Erebor ou qu'ils n'étaient pas liés à cette montagne. Elle voulait se détendre et éviter les migraines éventuelles.

Alag releva la tête en entendant le bruit mais choisit ensuite de se recoucher, quoiqu'il était plus alerte qu'auparavant, tout comme elle bien qu'elle ait choisi de continuer à lire. Restant sur ses gardes sans le montrer, c'était une leçon qu'elle avait apprise il y a longtemps et qui lui avait souvent sauvé la vie au fil des années. Elle ne pensait pas être en danger à Imladris mais elle avait vu trop d'horreur pour prendre le risque et pour ne pas être sur ses gardes au moins un peu. C'était en effet deux des nains, ils étaient frères, c'était clair vu le lien qui existait entre eux et quelques traits physiques qu'ils partageaient, mais aussi vu leur comportement l'un envers l'autre.

"Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait aller à droite." disait l'un, le brun.

"On n'en sait rien." protesta le blond. "On ne sait pas où on est, c'est peut-être pas loin des autres."

"C'est vrai, on est où ? C'est bizarre cet endroit." demanda le brun.

"Dans l'aile du second âge." décida d'intervenir Ithiliel, ils étaient amusants mais ils étaient aussi des invités d'Elrond et en tant que fille de sa maison, ils étaient aussi ses invités, elle devait donc les traiter comme tel. "Vous souhaitiez vous rendre à un endroit en particulier ?"

"Vous êtes la femme aux loups." s'exclama surpris le brun, après avoir sursauté avec le blond, ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué avant qu'elle ne commence à parler. Ce n'était pas surprenant, c'était en partie pour ça qu'elle avait choisi cet endroit, un endroit où elle pouvait être invisible si elle le souhaitait, un peu en tout cas et en plus le banc était confortable ce qui était un gros plus.

"Mon nom est Ithiliel, et en effet, j'ai deux loups qui voyagent avec moi." elle acquiesça, elle savait qu'étant en partie naine, elle devrait se présenter en donnant le nom de son père, ou de sa mère, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Pas avec ce soupçon à l'esprit, elle ne se serait pas présenté avec le prénom de son géniteur, non, mais ils connaissaient peut-être celui de sa mère et elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Ses frères et elle avaient fait un choix il y a longtemps, tout comme leur géniteur, et elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas s'y tenir aujourd'hui.

"Fili et Kili." ils dirent tour à tour, le blond parlant en premier, ne donnant pas le nom de leur père non plus, pas plus qu'ils ne dirent qu'ils étaient à son service, si le dernier point n'était pas surprenant le premier attira son attention. C'était habituel, elle en était sûre, ils n'agissaient pas simplement ainsi parce qu'elle était dans une maison elfique, il y avait plus.

"Vous ne deviez pas être avec l'enfant pour un cheval ?" demanda d'ailleurs ce dernier, curieux.

"Je l'ai fait, mais il est avec Elladan et Elrohir, les jumeaux et fils d'Elrond, qui lui expliquent comment monter et prendre soin de sa monture." répondit Ithiliel, une lueur de curiosité et d'intérêt dans ses yeux gris cendré, quoique les deux nains ne pouvaient pas le voir, elle était plutôt difficile à lire. "Donc, aviez-vous besoin d'aide pour retrouver vos compagnons, ou pour vous rendre à une destination précise, ou alors souhaitiez vous explorer l'aile consacrée au second âge ?"

"Pourquoi faire une aile pour le Second Âge ?" demanda le brun, Kili.

"Comment peut-on avancer si on ne sait pas d'où on vient ? Si on ne sait pas comment les gens ont agi par le passé ?" demanda Ithiliel en se levant, pour la plus grande contrariété de Beren d'ailleurs. S'il était le plus rapide des deux et était en général très actif, lorsqu'il se reposait, il n'aimait aucun dérangement, et le simple fait qu'elle bougeait, c'était mal venu pour lui. Elle ignora avec l'aise de l'habitude ses grognements tandis qu'Alag se levait avec elle pour aller plus près des nains qui étaient proches du piédestal où reposait Narsil, brisée certes mais tous les morceaux étaient rassemblés pour le jour où elle devrait être reforgée. Pour le retour du roi du Gondor. "Vous vouliez aller quelque part alors ?" elle demanda en se reconcentrant sur la situation.

"Nous cherchions à retrouver notre compagnie." répondit Fili, le blond, après un moment d'hésitation.

"Vous savez où ils sont ?" continua Kili.

"Je le pense oui." acquiesça Ithiliel en y réfléchissant. "Je crois que Lindir a été instruit de vous installer dans l'aile Ouest, cela me semble donc le meilleur endroit où commencer les recherches."

"Lindir ?" demanda Kili, répétant le nom.

"L'elfe qui vous a accueilli avant l'arrivée d'Elrond et de son groupe ?" proposa Ithiliel.

"Je crois que Gandalf a utilisé ce nom." acquiesça Fili qui n'avait pas ait d'effort particulier pour retenir les noms des elfes, autre que celui d'Elrond vu qu'il était leur hôte et qu'il semblait être quelqu'un d'important. En plus Gandalf avait un peu parlé de lui ces derniers jours, insistant pour qu'ils aillent le voir.

"Probablement oui." acquiesça Ithiliel. "Beren tu reste ou tu viens ?" elle appela en regardant le loup allongé. Il resta allongé quelques secondes avant de se lever de mauvaise volonté, c'était clairement visible et elle ne put retenir un sourire en le voyant faire." Rien ne vous oblige à me suivre." elle pointa en caressant sa fourrure lorsqu'il fut dans ses jambes, le regard que lui envoya Beren était clair, il ne la laissait pas et elle savait que c'était le même chose pour Alag. Ils ne la laissaient jamais seule et ça lui allait très bien, le seul moment où ils gardaient leur distance était lorsqu'elle allait manger, enfin lorsqu'elle était à Imladris et encore ils ne le faisaient qu'à contrecœur, parce qu'elle l'ordonnait.

"Vous leur parlez comme s'ils comprenaient." pointa Kili intrigué.

"Pourquoi ne comprendraient-ils pas ?" demanda Ithiliel tout en marchant, les deux nains avec elle. "Ils sont des animaux mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous comprendre."

"Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça comme ça." reconnut le brun. "Vous habitez ici alors ? Fond.."

"Fondcombe dans la langue commune, et Imladris en sindarin." répondit Ithiliel à la question silencieuse. "J'ai grandi ici avec mes frères, nous sommes souvent sur la route vu que nous combattons aux côtés des Dunedains, mais nous revenons ici régulièrement et oui on considère Imladris comme notre maison. D'où venez vous ?"

"D'Ered Luin." répondit Kili qui lança un regard interrogateur à son frère, qui était normalement bien plus loquace cependant Fili qui observait discrètement la femme. Pas assez discrètement pour que son petit frère ne le remarque pas mais Ithiliel n'en avait pas conscience donc c'était le principal.

"Je ne suis jamais allé là-bas, comment est-ce ?" elle questionna intéressée, elle aurait bien demandé où ils se rendaient mais elle avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Le fait que Gandalf voyageait avec eux n'augurait rien de bon, elle avait du respect pour le magicien gris, même si elle ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement, mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il n'était pas au cœur des ennuis. Il avait du sentir que quelque chose clochait et avait ensuite choisi de voyager avec cette compagnie, ou il leur avait dit où aller, elle n'en savait rien. Il était probablement nécessaire de se renseigner, mais elle n'avait pas envie de le faire pour le moment, elle l'apprendrait bien assez tôt, soit par Elrond, soit par Gandalf ou par la catastrophe qui approchait. Elle ne savait pas encore comment mais elle saurait.

"Magnifique, mais je suis biaisé." sourit Kili. "C'est la maison après tout."

"Compréhensible." acquiesça Ithiliel avec un sourire.

"Je ne voudrais pas être grossier ou quoique ce soit mais qu'est ce que vous êtes exactement ?" demanda Kili.

"Kili." appela Fili, clairement contrarié et gêné. "Je suis désolé...

"Il n'y a pas de mal." sourit Ithiliel "J'ai un peu l'habitude vous en faîtes pas, mes frères et moi on attire l'attention. Je suis en partie elfe et en partie naine. J'ai un grand-père elfe et le reste fait partie du peuple nain."

"Pourquoi tu as grandi ici alors ?" questionna Kili.

"Ma mère nous a conduit ici avant notre naissance. On y a été en sécurité et heureux." répondit Ithiliel, son expression tout comme son ton disant que si elle n'était pas offensée par les questions, elle ne voulait pas en parler d'avantage. "J'entends les autres, vous voici arrivez. Vous êtes les bienvenus pour visiter Imladris, mais peut-être qu'un guide serait appréciable, si vous voulez éviter de vous perdre à nouveau bien sûr."

"Fili, Kili." crièrent les nains en voyant les deux héritiers de Durin revenir vers eux, leur oncle en particulier était soulagé. Il n'avait aucune confiance dans les elfes et ne plus avoir ses neveux près de lui avait été difficile, seul Balin avait réussi à le calmer, mais il avait été sur le point de partir à leur recherche.

"Désolé, on s'est perdu." s'excusa Fili, voyant l'inquiétude dans le regard de son oncle.

"Merci de nous avoir ramener." cria Kili tandis qu'Ithiliel s'en allait.

"Pas de problème." elle sourit en descendant les escaliers, apparemment les nains avaient choisi de s'installer sur un des balcons surplombant une zone d'entraînement, ils s'étaient vraiment écartés de l'aile où Lindir les avait installé. Heureusement qu'elle les avait entendu, ils n'étaient pas discret après tout, néanmoins elle était heureuse d'avoir ramener ces deux nains, ça lui donnait une excuse de voir son petit frère. Elle n'avait pas forcément besoin d'une excuse, mais là elle en avait une.

"Tu t'améliores." elle nota en l'observant, Calben était en train de lancer des poignards sur des cibles à faible distance. Il avait commencé à s'entraîner il y a quelques mois et si elle était confuse quand au pourquoi, elle le laissait faire. Ils avaient un accord tacite, ils n'intervenaient pas sur l'entraînement des autres tant qu'ils ne le demandaient pas. Même si c'était une zone où ils excellaient. Et le lancer de lame, c'était sa spécialité, tout comme le maniement de la hache était celle de Hurin ou le tir à l'arc celle de Calben, c'était ainsi. Ils étaient doués pour le reste, ou ils se débrouillaient un peu en tout cas, Elrond et Glorfindel s'en étaient assurés avant qu'ils ne quittent Imladris pour rejoindre les Dunedains, mais ça ne voulait pas forcément dire grand chose.

"Pas assez." nia Calben qui avait un air frustré. "C'est vraiment différent du tir à l'arc."

"Oui, on utilise pas les mêmes muscles et pas les mêmes positions." elle acquiesça. "Apparemment on est attendu pour le dîner, j'ai eu un messager d'Elrond disant qu'on y était convié tout les trois."

"Bizarre. Normalement il nous laisse tranquille les premiers jours quand on rentre." pointa Calben en se tournant vers sa sœur aînée, de quelques minutes certes mais aînée quand même.

"Oui." acquiesça Ithiliel, presque distraitement, elle était d'accord c'était très étrange surtout vu qu'en général quand il recevait des invités, les triplets pouvaient rester à distance s'ils le souhaitaient. Et là c'était des nains. Les réactions de Fili et Kili vis à vis du fait qu'elle était un 'mixte' étaient étranges, ils avaient bien réagi, pas avec horreur ou mépris, c'était arrivé à quelques occasions, ils avaient été surpris mais sans plus. Serait-ce la même chose pour les autres nains ? Elrond le savait-il ? Ou était-ce quelqu'un d'autre qui les avait invité ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne résidant à Imladris qui oserait faire une telle chose, se servir du nom d'Elrond ainsi et c'était Gandalf, mais pourquoi ferait-il une telle chose ?

"Liel, ça va ?" demanda Calben sentant que quelque chose clochait.

"Comme dirait Hurin je réfléchis trop." sourit Ithiliel.

"Pensées graves ?" demanda Calben comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, leur frère aîné n'était pas un imbécile, loin de là même, il pouvait être un fin négociateur et même diplomate lorsque c'était nécessaire mais il n'aimait pas le faire. Il préférait de loin les combats ou le travail de la forge, ou encore une compagnie tranquille, à la politique et au reste. Ce n'était pas un problème, Calben et Ithiliel le faisaient volontiers pour lui, pareil pour Elrohir et Elladan qui prenaient aussi leur place quand il le fallait. Hurin préférait donc les actions concrètes et s'il pouvait être un fin stratège, il leur laissait en général le faire. Et de son côté il les ramenait au présent lorsqu'ils se perdaient dans leurs pensées.

"Pas pour le moment non." elle répondit sans mentir. "Je vais aller prévenir Hurin pour ce soir et te laisser te remettre à ton entraînement."

"Déjà, on a plusieurs heures avant le banquet." pointa Calben.

"Je sais, mais je suis aussi consciente de comment il peut être lorsqu'il est à la forge, s'il est au courant d'une obligation, il sera plus attentif au temps qui passe." contra Ithiliel.

"On fait pareil quand c'est quelque chose qui nous passionne." rétorqua Calben et c'était la vérité, les triplets étaient similaires à ce niveau là tandis qu'ils étaient complémentaires à d'autres. Ils étaient surtout une bonne équipe, Elrohir et Elladan les complétaient également. "Tu vas faire quoi ensuite ? Lire un peu plus ?"

"Non je ne pense pas." nia Ithiliel en ajustant sa prise sur le livre qu'elle avait commencé un peu plus tôt et qu'elle avait toujours avec elle. "Je pensais aller voir Gilraen, discuter un peu avec elle et voir comment elle va."

"D'accord, embrasse la de ma part alors." dit simplement Calben, son expression un peu plus sombre. Il n'avait pas de problème avec Gilraen, loin de là même, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait que chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il avait un sentiment de culpabilité et d'échec. C'était différent avec Estel, il ne lui avait jamais promis de tout faire pour protéger Arathorn, pas comme il l'avait fait à Gilraen qui avait été la femme de ce dernier.

La mort d'Arathorn avait été dure pour tout le monde, il avait été un bon chef et il avait réussi à ramener de l'espoir aux Dunedains, ils avaient pensé que ce serait lui, lui qui ramènerait un roi au Gondor, qui serait ce roi. Mais il avait été traqué par les orques, ils avaient cherché à le tuer et un jour ils avaient réussi et ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. Leur chef était mort dans leurs bras, ils avaient juste eu le temps de ramener son corps à Gilraen et leur fils Aragorn pour qu'il puisse leur dire adieu, mais ça avait été un échec. Un échec impardonnable. Surtout qu'Arathorn avait été un ami proche pour eux cinq, ils avaient juré de tout faire protéger Aragorn et ils comptaient bien le faire, que ce soit en taisant son existence maintenant, alors qu'il grandissait en sécurité à Imladris ou après en assurant ses arrières sur le terrain.

"Je le ferai." répondit Ithiliel.

"Liel, tu crois que t'auras le temps de me donner un coup de main demain pour lancer les lames ?" demanda Calben tandis qu'elle partait.

"Pas de soucis." acquiesça Ithiliel, elle était heureuse de lui donner un coup de main vu qu'il le demandait.

* * *

Habillée d'une robe verte, Ithiliel alla rejoindre ses frères, ils étaient tous habillés à la mode elfique, mais ils portaient également une amulette, signe qu'ils faisaient partie des Dunedains ainsi qu'un circlet, une chose sur laquelle Elrond insistait, disant qu'ils faisaient partie de sa famille. Calben et Hurin avaient eux aussi choisi le vert, c'était étrange de les voir habillés ainsi après les mois passés en tenue de voyage, c'était d'ailleurs étrange pour elle aussi de porter une robe aussi belle à nouveau. Elle avait vraiment l'habitude des pantalons, des tuniques et des bottes épaisses mais confortable, néanmoins elle ne pouvait pas nier que c'était aussi agréable. Elle n'avait jamais regretté son choix de se battre avec les Dunedains, de choisir une activité vu comme masculine, mais c'était quand même pas mal de pouvoir être plus féminine de temps en temps. Heureusement il y avait aussi des femmes combattantes parmi les Dunedains et donc elle n'était pas entièrement seule dans un monde d'homme.

"Dan et Ro seront là aussi ?" demanda Calben.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi on serait invité et pas eux." répondit Ithiliel en haussant légèrement les épaules.

"Tu es magnifique." sourit Hurin, gagnant un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur. "J'espère que les invités d'Elrond sauront se tenir."

"Avec moi ou en général ?" demanda amusée Ithiliel, qui ne gagna qu'un sourire provocateur en réponse. "Ah je vois, les deux."

"C'est aimable à vous de nous recevoir, je ne suis pas vêtu pour un dîner." dit Gandalf.

"Mais vous ne l'êtes jamais." pointa Elrond. "Ithiliel, tu es chaque jour un peu plus ravissante. Je ne vous attendais pas."

"je me suis permis de les inviter à votre place, cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de les voir." intervint Gandalf "Mes excuses."

"Vous en faîtes pas, ils ont quand même besoin de manger. Vous fiez pas à ces mines renfrognés, ce sont des tendres au fond." intervint Elladan qui venait d'arriver avec son jumeau Elrohir.

"T'es en train d'insinuer quoi au juste ?" questionna Calben.

"Moi, mais rien de plus que ce que j'ai déjà dit." dit Elladan avec un grand sourire.

"Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'Ithil a dit à Elrond que tu avais été blessé ?" demanda Hurin en se retournant pour mieux voir les jumeaux, levant la tête pour les regarder droit dans les yeux.

"J'ai subi un examen pendant une demi-heure." protesta de suite Elladan. "Tu m'as trahi."

"Et je le referai sans la moindre hésitation." dit Ithiliel en souriant. "En plus il l'aurait appris tôt ou tard et comme ça je nous ai évité un examen à tous."

"Traitre. Et c'était qu'une égratignure." protesta Elladan, provoquant bien sur une mini dispute entre lui et les frères d'Ithiliel, surtout parce qu'il aurait du être plus prudent, ce qui était idiot vu qu'Elladan avait subi cette blessure en protégeant un des Dunedains.

"Ithiliel, en tant que le jumeau plus séduisant, puis-je avoir l'honneur de t'escorter à ta table ?" demanda Elrohir. "Pendant que nos frères se comportent comme des imbéciles."

Ithiliel ne répondit pas, se contentant de placer sa main sur l'avant-bras tendu d'Elrohir qui lui fit un sourire charmeur. Ce n'était rien d'inhabituel, il se comportait régulièrement ainsi, lui tout comme Elladan étaient des charmeurs, ils faisaient toujours des compliments à Ithiliel, ils la voyaient comme une sœur mais ça les amusait de voir les réactions de Calben et Hurin. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, Hurin se mettant à sa droite tandis qu''Elrohir occupait sa gauche, Calben à côté de lui, avec Elladan entre Hurin et Calben.

"Merci de nous avoir ramené Fili et Kili cet après-midi." sourit Balin, entamant la conversation avec eux, il n'avait pas non plus une haute opinion des elfes, quoiqu'il ne les haïssait pas comme Thorin, mais même ainsi il n'aurait pas entamé la conversation avec des eux. Cependant l'apparence de trois des membres assis à cette table l'intriguait, ils ressemblaient un peu à son frère Dwalin mais la femme ressemblait beaucoup à Gilthoniel. "Comment vous appelez vous ?"

"Je suis Elrohir et voici Elladan, nous sommes les fils d'Elrond. Et voici nos frères et sœur adoptifs, Hurin, Calben et Ithiliel. Et vous ?"

"Je m'appelle Balin, fils de Fundin. C'est un plaisir." répondit Balin avec un sourire engageant.

"Vous ne connaîtriez pas un Dwalin, fils de Fundin à tout hasard ?" demanda Hurin, le ton sombre tandis que les autres semblaient figés.

"C'est moi, pourquoi il y a un soucis ?" demanda Dwalin en arrêtant de se moquer de Kili, qui venait de dire qu'il trouvait un elfe attirant, croyant que c'était une elleth bien sûr, pour se retourner.

"Un problème. Non pourquoi il y en aurait un ? Attends, oui j'ai une petite idée, Papa, t'a abandonné notre mère." gronda Hurin en s'avançant vers Dwalin tout en parlant, et lorsqu'il l'appela Papa, il laissa partir son poing, droit dans le nez du nain qui recula d'un pas sous la force du coup. Toute tentative pour répondre s'arrêta net lorsqu'Hurin finit sa phrase.


End file.
